Shadamy iPod Challenge
by Hopelessly Awaiting
Summary: Ten cute drabbles about Shadow and Amy based of my iPod songs. Are you up to the challenge?


**Rules:**  
><strong>1.<strong> Pick a character or pairing you like: **ShadowxAmy**  
><strong>2. <strong>Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
><strong>3. <strong>Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.  
><strong>4.<strong> No lingering afterwards.  
><strong>5.<strong> Do 10 of these and post them.

**(A/N): I took the challenge...You should too.**

* * *

><p><strong>Te Amo - Rihanna<strong>** (Hurt/Comfort)**

Amy Rose, a girl of 14, was sitting on a bench in the park, thinking about what Shadow had said to her yesterday. Amy and Shadow were best friends, but... Amy just didn't feel the same way...

**Flashback:**

_"Amy, where do you wanna go now?" Shadow had asked her._

_Amy shrugged, and pointed to the beach not too far away. Shadow nodded, and put his hand around her waist. She felt uncomfortable, but decided not to say anything. They walked for a while, in complete silence. The tension was making Amy extremely uncomfortable, but she didn't want to ruin Shadow's mood. He seemed really happy. _

_The pair arrived at the beach and sat on the soft, hot sand. They watched as the sun was beginning to set. Amy looked at Shadow. He was smiling a small smile, which made Amy sort of happy for him. Suddenly, he looked at her, a passionate look in his eyes. "Te Amo, Amy..." _

_Amy's eyes widened. "Doesn't that mean..." Shadow nodded, and blushed. Amy backed away, and ran off, leaving Shadow to handle the rejection..._

**End Of Flashback**

"...Te Amo..." Amy repeated... "Don't it mean I love you...?"

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Stop The Music - Rihanna<strong>** (Romance)**

"C'mon Amy! Sonic will be there!" Cream said.

Amy's eyes lit up at Sonic's name. She didn't want to go to a party tonight, but if Sonic would be there, wouldn't that enough to change her mind?

Yup.

"Okay Cream, I'll go!"

"Yay! Be ready in five, we're already late.

Amy nodded and ran upstairs. She looked through her wardrobe and found her favorite pink halter dress. She applied a small amout of makeup, and was back downstairs pretty quickly.

"Are you sure you're ready? You didn't forget anything, right?"

Amy nodded, and Cream took her hand and led her across the street. Amy wasn't really a party person, but as we mentioned earlier, she would do anything to get with Sonic.

When they walked in, the music was deafening. She had to cover her ears because the music was way too loud. After a while, she got used to it, and looked for that blue hedgehog of hers. When she finally found him, she was pulled back by a black and maroon hedgehog. Amy gasped, it was Shadow.

"Would you like to dance, beautiful?" He said, seductively.

Amy was shocked. Perhaps, she had found someone who would love her for who she really was.

And so, the pair escaped into the music, following each others movements...

* * *

><p><strong>We Found Love - Rihanna featuring Calvin Harris<strong>** (Romance)**

Shadow The Hedgehog was a mysterious hedgehog. He loved to go to the alleyway, where no one dared to go. It was dark, even in the day, and you could hear the creatures lurking in the shadows...

As Shadow turned the corner, he instantly felt at home. The darkness soothed him, and he was at total peace. He was feeling very peaceful when a cry broke his train of thought.

"Someone, help me! Please!"

He had heard that voice before. It belonged to that pink hedgehog who was infatuated with that blue baboon. Shadow scowled, as he followed the damsel in distress' voice.

"Who's there!" Amy said, terrified. It was extremely dark, and she couldn't see anything. She hoped it was someone who was willing to save her, she wanted to get out of where ever she was as soon as possible.

"Relax, it's just me." Shadow said.

Amy couldn't seem him, but was grateful that he had showed up. "Thank you Shadow! Can you get me out of here?"

Shadow nodded reluctantly, and reached out for her hand. Amy had trouble finding his hand, but eventually found it and grabbed it tightly.

Shadow led Amy out of the alleyway, and motioned for her to leave. When something wonderful happened.

Amy leaned up and gave Shadow a light kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Shadow." She said, before walking off.

_~They found love in a hopeless place...~_

* * *

><p><strong>Photographs - Rihanna featuring Will.<strong>** (Hurt/Comfort)**

**Amy** looked through her drawers, looking for special photographs.

She saw one with her and Shadow, taking a picture on their first date.

She looked up to the moon. "All I've got are these _photographs_...But it's nothing without _you_...

**Shadow** kept holding the same picture in his hands. He loved her, a lot. It was a picture of him and Amy, looking up at the clouds together on the night of her birthday.

He looked up to the moon. "I _didn't _wanna lose what we _had _so far... It _was_ me and you...You _were _my superstar.

**Amy **kept thinking about Shadow, and why he had broke her heart.

**Shadow **thought about Amy this night, and wished he could turn back the clock.

**Amy and Shadow **had a twang of emotion at the same time. "It's nothing without you..." They both sang.

* * *

><p><strong>Shut Up And Drive - Rihanna<strong>** (Romance and Humor)**

Amy pulled up into her favorite garage, where her boyfriend worked at. She always went there to see him, it happened to lighten up her mood.

"Hey Shadow!" Amy said, cheerfully.

Shadow nodded at her in acknowledgement, which made Amy smile.

"So, are you taking me on that so called date you speak of?" She said, teasingly.

Shadow smirked. "Maybe, maybe not. Do you deserve it?"

Amy smirked too. "I don't know, do I?"

Amy hugged him, and afterwards, put her hand on her hip. "C'mon, what're you waiting for?"

Shadow raised and eyebrow, and laughed, puzzled. Amy pointed to her car.

Shadow, understanding what she meant, took it upon his self to leave work early. He got in Amy's car, and looked at her.

"So, where do you wanna go?" He asked.

Amy smirked. "Just shut up and drive."

* * *

><p><strong>If I Never See Your Face Again - Maroon 5 featuring Rihanna<strong>** (Romance and Humor)**

"Shadow, you know very well I shouldn't be talking to you right now." Amy said.

Shadow scoffed playfully. "Then why're you?"

Amy blushed. "Because...Go away!" She yelled, changing the subject.

"You tell me to do so, but do you really want me to go?"

"Shadow..." Amy growled.

Shadow smirked. "You keep coming back for more."

Amy smiled. "Wanna start dating again?"

Shadow smirked. "Break up with Sonic."

"You break up with Rouge!"

They walked away in different directions, glad that their break was over.

* * *

><p><strong>Love You Like A Love Song - Selena Gomez<strong>** (Romance)**

Amy was listening to love songs on her iPod. She smiled when the song she dedicated to Shadow started to play. When the song ended, she kept hitting repeat. It reminded her so much of Shadow.

Amy let her imagination take over her, as she listened to the song.

She imagined her and Shadow getting married. She imagined them flying through the clouds together. And she imagined the two of them living happily ever after.

She loved him like a love song.

* * *

><p><strong>She's So Lovely - Scouting For Girls<strong>** (Romance)**

Shadow admired how Amy dressed. He loved the way she talked, the way she walked, he loved everything.

Shadow thought Amy was lovely.

Shadow admired how Amy bit her lip. He loved the way she blushed, the way she laughed, he loved everything.

Shadow thought Amy was lovely.

Shadow admired Amy's eyes. He loved her pure heart, the way she loved everyone, he loved everything.

Shadow thought Amy was lovely.

Shadow thought Amy was _very _lovely...

* * *

><p><strong>Sell Me Candy - Rihanna<strong>** (Friendship)**

Amy loved to go to the candy shop down the street. She would go there all the time with her best friend Shadow. Today, they were going there to get chocolate, which Amy happened to love.

Amy and Shadow walked into the store, and immeadiatly asked for Hershey's. The clerk told them to wait a moment, and went to the back. A while later, he came back, and told them it would be $1.75. Amy didn't have the money, and looked at Shadow pleadingly.

"Just this once Rose..." He said, as he paid for both of them.

"Thanks Shadow!" Amy said, as she hugged him.

* * *

><p><strong>Lemme Get That - Rihanna<strong>** (Humor)**

Amy and Shadow had just brought a house, and were having a good time living together, that is, until Amy started to get a little spoiled.

One day, Shadow had taken Amy to the mall for her birthday. Amy loved to go shopping, and since Shadow said he would pay for everything, she wasn't too worried about shopping too much.

She passed a window and saw some boots she found attractive. "Shadow, lemme get that!" Amy said. Shadow nodded, and brought Amy her boots.

Once again, they passed a window, where Amy saw jewelery. She saw a ruby that caught her eye. "Shadow, lemme get that."

Eventually, Amy did this a few 100 times, and Shadow was having trouble carrying all the bags.

"Amy, you're getting a little too spoiled..."

* * *

><p><strong>As you may have noticed, most of the songs here are from Rihanna. I'm sorry, I'm in love with that girl. ^^;<strong>

**Tell me what you think. This took forever to write. Rate and Review, please?**


End file.
